As illustrated in FIG. 10, a television has been conventionally used, in which a reinforcing plate 1003 of a housing, which is for reinforcing a portion where the housing 1001 and a stand portion 1002 are bonded together on a back surface or a side surface of the housing of a main body functions as an antenna (see, e.g., Patent Document 1).
In addition, a projector has been used, which is supported by a tripod 30 connected to a tripod fixing portion 20 and receives a television broadcast wave to project an image (see, e.g., FIGS. 3 and 4 of Patent Document 2).